


Rewards and Punishment

by CelestialSymphony



Series: Roleplaying Shinanigans [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony
Summary: An incident happen at the Avengers compound when Steve and Thor were left there alone.  One destroyed wall later and Steve learned more about Natasha's sexual proclivities than he meant to.  He's about to learn so much more...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Roleplaying Shinanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641295
Kudos: 14





	Rewards and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an RP session with my best friend

Your palms are already slick with sweat. You’re a dead man. You’ve faced down Hydra agents, alien invaders, even fought your best friend hand to hand. You’d take all of those right now over standing in front of this non-descript metal door with the name “N. Romanoff” bolted on.  
The damage that had resulted in the fray a few days before was invisible, repaired and rendered moot. Thor had kept his word despite your objections; he had taken the blame for the giant hole blown through the woman’s barrack wall. You haven’t seen him in two days. She’s probably killed him already. Can you kill a God? Well an Asgardian. There’s only one God and right now you feel like maybe you should be praying to him.

  
The simple note had appeared on your bed when you returned from your workout. You’d felt your stomach clench. “Please come see me at your earliest convenience. –Natasha” She knew. Of course she knew. You considered bringing flowers but that made your stomach turn even more. Flowers would indicate you did something wrong. You hadn’t done anything wrong. Thor had blown the hole in the wall during the incident. Just because you saw…things… didn’t make you guilty.

  
Except the mental images of those things kept you up that night. After the excitement of battle had settled down, your mind wandered to little implements of pink and purple rubber and plastic, rope handcuffs, a particularly phallic shaped piece attached to a black leather belt. Thor had held it up and waggled his eyebrows, you had flushed red and tried not to think about it. The thoughts had come rushing back and you had to sleep on your back to keep from being too uncomfortable.

  
Wiping your hands on your khaki slacks, you summon the courage to knock politely on the door. You barely refrain from jumping as it hisses open almost the instant your hand withdrawals. Piercing green eyes smile coolly at you, soft auburn hair bouncing, pink lips curled like a cat who has cornered a mouse. Her voice is gentle, inviting, deadly.

  
“Thank you Steve,” She steps aside and gestures you in, “I’m glad you found my note.”

  
You hesitate at the door. Even under normal circumstances you’re not sure you would have just walked in. She sees your indecision and her smile broadens.

  
“Come on in,” She purrs, “I won’t bite you.”

  
That sends little shivers down your spine. You gather yourself and step politely in. The door hisses closed behind you but you don’t turn to look. It feels like a trap snapping shut. The room is simple, only a few things distinguish it as lived in; a picture of her and Hawkeye, a bottle of brown liquid and some glasses, a gun (Likely loaded), and a small set of drawers. You swallow. You remember that set of drawers overturned from the incident, clothing and other…things…splayed out all over the floor. She steps past you briskly and pours some of the brown liquid from the decanter into a waiting glass.

  
“Care for a drink?” She sounds so casual. She always sounds casual. You try to make your heart stop beating so fast. Respond Steve, respond!

  
“No ma’am,” your voice sounds almost level.

  
Her smile never fades as she lifts the cup to her lips and takes a dainty sip. Her pink rose petal lips look dew kissed as the glass pulls away and she darts out her delicate red tongue to cleanse them and ok your thoughts are way out of control. There is an awkward pause as she stares at you, considering you, appraising you. Finally she speaks again.  
“I just wanted to thank you for being a gentleman the other day,” Ice stabs into your heart and you’re not sure why.

  
“Ma’am?” Your confusion is nearly equal to your dread.

  
“When you and Thor were dealing with the situation here,” you swallow hard, “You know Tony had me review the security footage. Something about an unbiased opinion.”

  
Sweat beads on your brow as she continues, “While I’m still not sure what caused the perimeter alarm, the rest of the events seemed evidently due to Thor’s…bumbling.”

  
“There seemed to be a real threat,” you try to defend your friend, but while her smile remains her eyes scream at you to be silent.

  
“I was disappointed to find my room in the state I did, especially with my personal effects thrown about,” she nods, “but you were a perfect gentleman about it. Someone else, well they weren’t as courteous as you.”

  
She gestures behind you. You hadn’t bothered looking around when you’d entered, now you slowly turn your head to the right to look over your shoulder. It’sThor. He’s naked. Your eyes about bug out of your head at the sight.

  
His hands seem to be bound above his head by chains that he should have been easily able to break. He is glistening with sweat, his…hammer…is half hard and bobbing with his pulse. In his mouth is one of the implements you saw, a small red ball on a leather strap. His bright blue eyes shine at you as his skin flushes pink. You can almost hear him laughing just by looking at his eyes.

  
“Ma’am?” You turn back to the green eyed woman in front of you, your voice wavering noticeably.

  
Her smile curls as she takes deliberate steps towards you; seductive, purposeful, deadly. You falter and take a half step back before she gets to you. Tracing a nail along your cheek she looks deep into your eyes. You can’t help it; your body begins to respond. Your ears flush red. She drops her arm to your back and turns you back to look at Thor.  
“I think this is a fitting punishment for his transgressions, don’t you agree Steve?” She purrs in your ear and your manhood jumps in your pants.

  
“And doesn’t he look so good like that?” she muses. Your eyes trace up and down your friend’s body; his flushed pink skin, his golden hair damp with sweat, his blue eyes shining with excitement you’ve seen in battle.

  
Black Widow clicks her tongue, “Come now, God of Lightning, turn around like a good boy and show us everything.”

  
You swallow. You remember the incident when his pants had ripped. You had already seen him naked in the shower, though you had respectfully averted your eyes as much as possible at first. Then once the alarms had gone off and he had redressed, you’d quite forgotten about his body. When you had thrust your hand down his pants to pull the snaking wires out that had threatened to penetrate you both you had brushed against soft golden hairs and a warm mound of flesh. You didn’t have time to think of it then. When you had headed to the command center you had noticed the tear in his pants. No. You had noticed his toned buttocks. The sight had not been unpleasant. Now here he was, stripped completely naked and there was no denying the sexual nature of the scene.

  
“What do you think, Steve?” She breathes in your ear as the man slowly turns around.

  
His back looks taut from his hands being chained above him. As your eyes sweep down you again behold the curve of his ass, little dimples in the cheeks you hadn’t noticed before. And there, punctuating the two mounds, is a little pink dot. It is one of those little toys. It is…inside him. Your manhood twitches again. Excitement. Fear. The intimate nature of it all. You vaguely hear you brain tell you if Thor wanted out of this he could break out at any moment. He completes the revolution and your eyes shoot up to meet his. If he wasn’t gagged you’re sure he’d be smiling.

  
“This,” Natasha’s voice makes you jump, you’d almost forgotten she was there, “Is what happens to bad little boys who touch things that don’t belong to them.”

  
You tear your eyes away from your naked friend and look over at her. Her lips are curved ever so slightly, the smile no longer inviting but devious, seductive. Your manhood jumps again as she wets her pink lips with her little red tongue again. Her hand that is on your back traces down your spine slowly.

  
“But you were a good boy,” her voice is breathy, heavy, intoxicating.

  
“And what happens to good boys, ma’am?” You hear the words but aren’t too sure you spoke them.

  
“They get rewarded,” she slowly turns you to face her before she grabs the bulge in the front of your pants sending heat racing through your body.

  
Her pink rose petal lips press against yours. She tastes sweet. She gently pushes you till your back presses into the wall, your fingers gently lacing around her neck. She drops her kisses to under your ear and runs her fingers up under your white t-shirt, tracing her nails down from your pectorals till they rest on top of your slacks. You take in a shaky breath and look to your left. You see blue eyes boring into you. Both pride and envy pour from them. You flush with heat.

  
Delicate fingers pop the button on your slacks and slowly pull at the zipper. You’re so hard it hurts being so confined. Slowly dipping down, Natasha is level with your hips as you look down in disbelief. She glances up with a seductive gaze and passes it between both you and Thor before she grabs both your boxers and pants in her hands and pulls them to your thighs. The sudden freedom and cooler air makes you sigh with relief. You feel your heart race as she brushes her lips across the tip of your erection. When she sticks out her red, wet tongue and runs it under the head, you nearly burst. A flared exhale from the man next to you helps take the edge off and you suddenly remember to be embarrassed being exposed like this.

  
You glace over at Thor as he looks at you and then rakes his eyes down to the auburn haired woman on her knees in front of you, a frustrated exhale billowing from his nostrils. As she wraps her lips delicately around the head of your dick, you slump against the wall with a long, low groan. A warm hand wraps around your shaft as nails trace up your exposed thigh, tickling through the hair just below your navel. You feel her tongue dance across the tip as she pumps slowly up and down the shaft.

  
Tracing her nails down again, she brings them to the soft skin of your balls, cradling them and gently tugging. Suddenly her hand on your shaft disappears and your entire length is swallowed up in warm, wet heat. Again you nearly bust until this time a suppressed moan emanates from your bound, blond friend. You look over at him allowing your eyes to slowly drift down. He’s hard as a rock and throbbing, then end of his member glistening with precum. Tentatively you take your left hand and reach for him.  
As you wrap you hand cautiously around his girth, it feels warm and pulses in your hand. Thor groans and his knees dip slightly as he trusts into your hand greedily. There is a lightly amused hum that resonates around your dick as the woman pulls back to just envelope the head again, her green eyes locked on your hand wrapped around Thor’s hammer. You brush your thumb across the ridge of his cock as Natasha runs her free hand around to grab at the muscles on your ass.

  
You slowly begin to pump Thor’s dick as he groans around his gag. The woman on her knees has picked up the pace, her tongue swirling around the ridges of your erection, hand pumping furiously at the shaft. It’s your turn to thrust your hips as a hiss escapes your gritted teeth. You feel the edge approaching. Lacing your right hand in her hair, you begin to thrust into Natasha’s mouth, your left hand pumping the Asgardian frantically. As the edge builds and builds you call out a warning of your eminent explosion.  
The woman buries you deep into her warm mouth one more time and you cry out as fireworks go off behind your clenched eyes. Your hand falters on Thor’s cock and your hips thrust shallowly as your body spasms. As you return to your senses your fingers start idly dancing around your friend’s pulsing member again before Natasha removes your hand.

  
“Ah, ah,” she chides, “Bad boys don’t get relief.”

  
You look over at Thor and his face is a mix of frustration and ecstasy. You wonder if this is how he’s spent the last 2 days. You manage to pull yourself together as Black Widow stands back up.

  
“You sure you don’t want a drink, Steve?” She grabs her cup and takes a sip.

  
“N-no thank you, ma’am” you still feel light headed.

  
“Very well,” she smiles coolly back at you, “Thank you again for being a gentleman. Now I must continue to deal with this one.”

  
You look at Thor half with pity and half with jealousy. His eyes just sparkle at you and you again can hear his laughter in your head. With a small nod you leave the room, the door hissing behind you. As you walk back to your room, you try to keep the grin you’re wearing hidden.


End file.
